Fall of the attorney
by Milite Ignoto
Summary: Post SoJ. Apollo has begun his new career in Khura'in, but dangerous truths are emerging from his past: so dangerous that they could break the trust in his closest people, so bitter that they could push him to deny his beliefs. Will he stay true to his ideals, or will he choose a different path to get justice? Heavy spoilers for SoJ and AJ:AA. Light spoilers for DD and the trilogy.
1. Last day in office

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is my first story. The idea was conceived when I was watching a gameplay of Asinine Attorney. After the last plot twist I thought, "Hey, this isn't so far fetched! It could work...with a good background". In the following days I became so engrossed with the idea that I decided to write it down. This is my first serious attempt, so expect a lot of mistakes and clumsy writing. The fact that english isn't my mother tongue doesnt' help. And this is when **you** , the readers, come into play! Feel free to point out errors and give advice, it's the only way to improve this story, and my skill as writer.  
Well, that's about it. I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Last day in office**

May 22 7:30 AM Wright Anything Agency

The Wright Anything Agency was quiet and illuminated by the early morning sun rays.  
Apollo Justice was rummaging through his old case files, wondering which he could leave there and which to bring overseas.

"The Misham case? Yeah, that could be useful...the Kitaki case? Mmm, old and unrelated, but..."

"I think you should leave that here,Polly!"

Apollo immediately turned over, dropping one of the binders, to find a smiling Trucy Wright few inches from his face.

"AAARGH! Trucy, what the hell? When did you arrive?"

The teenage magician grinned while backing a little away.

"Hee Hee! Just now! You didn't hear me, right?"

"Hell no! When you became so sneaky?"

"I'm not sneaky, Polly!" she said, laughing, "You're just so concentrated that you didn't hear the door!"

Apollo sighed."Damn, you almost made me take a heart attack!"

The lawyer put back the files on the desk, and sat on his armchair."Well, what are you doing here? Don't you have to go to school today?"

Trucy stopped smiling, and bowed her head, with a sad glint in the eyes. "Yeah, but I still have time. And since you're going to Khura'in tomorrow, I wanted to talk a bit, before you leave."

Apollo immediately felt bad. _Right, of course. This is my last day here.._ "Ok then...I'm all yours Trucy, but don't worry, I will call you every day from Khura'in! I promise!"

"I hope that the defense won't retract this statement,Herr Forehead! Otherwise, there will be a penalty, Ja?" said Trucy, imitating the pose and accent of prosecutor Gavin.

Apollo chuckled."Of course! I promise."

"Good! Now, I want to know everything about your new family!"

Apollo looked at her, quizzically.

"You mean Nahyuta? Well, we were friends way back, but now it's like we're strangers."

Trucy shook her head, impatiently."No, well, him too, but I mean your new adoptive mother and sister!"

Apollo barred his eyes, then scratched his head."Oh! Ehm...I never thought of them like this. Rayfa and Amara, my new family?"

Trucy clenched her fists, with resolution."Of course! Amara especially!She took care of you when you were a child, right? What kind of woman is she?"

"Err...sorry to break the news to you, but I met her in the courtroom, like everyone else. She seems a good mother, though."

"Really? But Daddy told me that Dhurke freed her 14 years ago! You really have never met her?" said Trucy, surprised.

"Nope. Dhurke sent me back here in 2013, the same year, now that you mention it."

 _What a coincidence_ , he thought.

Slightly disappointed, Trucy changed topic. "Anyway.. I've organized your farewell party for tonight! It's gonna be so fun! I've invited Pearl and Maya obviously, and Klavier, Ema, uncle Miles, Simon, Juniper, and Jinxie! "

Taken aback, Apollo retorted. "Whoa,whoa! HOLD IT! You organized a farewell party for me and you're telling me now?"

"Yup! It's going to be great! First, we will have dinner by Whet noodle, then we will go to Khurain to see the fireworks!" Trucy turned serious, putting her hands on her hips.

"You have a problem with this party, Polly? You're not going to spoil the fun, are you?"

"Noooo" said Apollo sheepishly "it's just that, you know, I would like to know it first!"  
 _Even just to get ready for an evening of nagging from a certain prosecutor, and scolding from another._

"Impossible! Athena and me planned this during the flight from Khura'in, while you and daddy were asleep!"

Trucy moved some of the junk on the sofa to lay down."Besides, I have a little project in mind for tonight.."

Apollo had a bad feeling about the big grin that was now on the face of the girl."Trucy, please, tell me I don't have to be the test subject of a new magic trick..."

Trucy waved her hand. "Don't worry, Polly, there's already a replacement for that!No, it's totally different." Trucy made a thoughtful face.

"Let's say that you're a man in his late-thirties..you should think about settle down, right? And what if during a party you find yourself alone with your beautiful old assistant, sharing happy memories under a starry sky?"

Apollo sighed, both amused and frustrated. "Trucy, are you trying to hook up Mr. Wright with Ms. Fey?"

"Absolutely! Pearl gave me the idea. She told me that she tried this for years, but ultimately resigned to let fate do its own course."

"And" interjected Apollo, "don't you think that you should follow her example and leave your father to find love on his own volition?"

"No way! Daddy is too busy and oblivious to do that! And anyway..."

"Hola, gringos! What's up?"

Athena Cykes barged into the office like a typhoon, as usual. She went straight to the table, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Apollo faced her."Hey Athena. We're talking about Mr. Wright's love life, apparently."

"Yeah! I was telling him that Maya would be an awesome match for daddy! Right, Athena?"

The rookie attorney sipped the coffee and began thinking. "The boss and Maya? I dunno. She seems a little too feisty for him..."

Apollo nodded, but Trucy didn't want to hear it.

"Oh come on! Every time she's in trouble, daddy is there to save her. One time he even jumped on a burning bridge to get to her! Uncle Miles told me everything about it!"

At that moment, the door opened.

"It's daddy! Don't say a word, you two!"

Phoenix Wright entered into a now quiet office. "Hey Athena,Apollo! Why you're not exercising the Chords of Steel this morning? With no shouts from the office, I thought I had the wrong road."

"We were talking about the party of this night, Daddy!"  
Phoenix looked at her daughter. "And what are you doing here, Trucy? School has already begun!"

"But daddy, this is the last day that Apollo is here! Can't I skip school just for today?" Trucy showed her best puppy eyes, but to no avail. "Sorry, but today you have a math test of which your teacher talked a lot in the last parent's evening, so you can't miss."

Trucy pouted, and reluctantly left the office. Phoenix sat in his chair and began to eat a donut he had in his backpack. "So, what about this night?" Apollo decided to come clean, to avoid trouble later.

"Trucy plans to hook you up with Ms. Fey."

"Apollo!" exclaimed Athena, astonished. "You snitched on Trucy! After five seconds!"

"Oh my...not Trucy too!" moaned Phoenix, "It took years to get Pearls of my tail! Years! And now Trucy too?" he sighed. "At least for tonight I can thwart her plans...even if the alternative may be worse."

"Why so?" said Apollo, curious.

"Because I received an "offer", this morning, from my old friend Larry Butz." Phoenix noticed the clueless faces of his pupils.

"Right, you don't know him...how to say? He is a magnet for trouble. Back in school, we used to say that if something smells, it's usually the Butz. And it's still true today." Phoenix shook his head.

"Anyway, he arranged a double blind date and need a wingman, Edgeworth obviously refused, so I was the last friend standing."

"This Butz guy knows Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Apollo.

"Yes, we did the same elementary school. In any case, I thought to turn him down, but I have to accept now." Phoenix sighed, " What's worse? To have your daughter trying to hook you up with an old friend or to have an old friend trying to hook you up with a complete stranger?"

Apollo and Athena chuckled, amused. Phoenix walked to the office bookcase to dust Mia's old law books. _You know, Mr. Wright, you could also_ _ **read**_ _them, for a change.._

Athena was typing on her phone, when she received a message. "Hey Apollo, this is about you. Trucy asked me to remind you to think about ...your new family?" said Athena puzzled, "Did you get some girl pregnant when we were looking away?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Of course not!" He almost shouted, "it's about Amara and Rayfa. Trucy has concluded that since Dhurke was my adoptive father, they're family as well. But I really want to stay clear from Her Benevolence as much as I can, and about Queen Amara..." Apollo was uncertain.  
"Well, I don't even know what she thinks of me."

Athena bit her lip. "Well, you should try to speak to her when you get to Khura'in. Better to have an adoptive mother than nothing, right?"

Apollo frowned. "Hey, it's early to look for an adoptive mother. My true mother isn't dead, you know. I feel it. We just don't know where she is."

Phoenix nodded absently while browsing the law books. "Right, it's sad that we're in the dark about that."

In that moment, three things happened.

Apollo suddenly felt the bracelet grip his arm. _...the hell?_  
Athena perceived some discord in his mentor's voice. _He is actually...? No, this can't be..._

And Phoenix Wright fatefully forgot that his pupils special abilities didn't work only in court, with witnesses, but **anywhere** , with **anyone**.


	2. Doubts and Promises

_Second chapter is up, good people! This is somewhat shorter than the first, but the next will be longer. So, in the last chapter Phoenix made a big mistake. Maybe some of you may think that it's too big for him, and that he should know better than to talk carelessly about that subject, but he was in his office, thinking about the evening with the Butz, so the slip it's understandable. Well, this is my take on it at least!_

 _Anyway, enough with my considerations. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Doubts and promises**

Athena was surprisingly fast to act: she turned off Widget, gestured to Apollo to stay quiet, and asked him to wait a little.

 _Later?Really?_ He gestured back.

 _Please, Apollo. Don't say anything!_

Apollo was bewildered, but accepted Athena's plead.

 _Ok. Later._

Phoenix, still oblivious at the involuntary revelation he did, was still browsing the books, but managed to notice that the conversation died. However, all he saw when he looked to the table were two young lawyers absorbed in their phones.

May 22 10:15 PM Kurain Village

"So, about the Plumed Punisher: Edgeworth think that it's a total ripoff, but it's clearly not, you see. Dhurke is nothing like the Evil Magistrate, because..."

Apollo suppressed a sigh, waiting an opening in Maya's ramblings to get away.  
He was tired. And frustrated. Athena had avoided him for all day, ignoring his messages and carefully preventing situations in which she could be with him alone.  
Now, however, he had enough. He kindly excused himself from Maya and began looking for Athena, and since his junior coworker was dressed in her usual flamboyant suit, it didn't take long to find her.

Athena, on the other hand, was equally frustrated, but not tired at all and much more nervous. _This is the worst party ever!Why,why the boss did say those words?  
_ While she was speaking with Klavier Gavin, she distinctly heard Apollo's turbulent heart coming for her.  
"Sorry prosecutor Gavin, my friend Junie needs me. Probably."

" _Kein Problem, Fraulein._ Don't worry about me, I need to call Mr. Edgeworth anyway."

Athena quickly glanced around, to see if there was someone that could help her to stop the fury of her friend. _Mmm, what to do? Oh, right! Junie actually needs me, she wants to give something to Apollo!Perfeito!_

The timid soon-to-be-judge was in a secluded spot of the large meadows that Trucy had chosen to watch the fireworks, wringing her hands. _I'm not the only nervous person here_ , thought Athena while she walked with great strides to her friend.

"Thena! It's now? The right time?"

"Absolutely, Junie! Look, Apollo is coming this way right now!"

"Ooohh! Do you think he'll like it?"

"He'all absolutely love it! Oh, what was your gift, again?"

"A sweater I knitted. I didn't have time to knit the large golden A however! Maybe it's too crude for him!"

"That's bull! Get ready now, here he comes!"

Apollo noticed his coworker's actions, and was really irritated. _Really, Athena? You want to hide behind a friend to gain few minutes?_

He mantained some composure for Juniper's sake, however. "Hello, Juniper! Are you having fun?"

"Y-yes, Apollo. Thank you for a-asking!"

Apollo smiled to her, then faced Athena. "Athena, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Wait Apollo, Junie wants to say something to you!" snickered Athena, sweating bullets.

"Oh?"

Juniper inspired deeply in her sunflower, then spoke. "W-when Thena told me that you were going in Khura'in, I thought that since it's a cold place, you c-could use a sweater." She presented a handmade bright red sweater to the attorney.

Despite the situation, Apollo was really moved. "Thank you a lot, Juniper!It seems really warm! You're probably saving my life with this!" He smiled at her. "Oh! It's just a s-small present, so you will remember..m-me." she was blushing furiously.

Athena was slowly slipping away, complimenting herself for killing two birds with a stone, but Apollo caught up with her."Athena! Where are you going? We still need to speak about that thing.." Apollo was smiling, but there was some anger in his voice.  
"Oh,r-right! Let's go then!"

"Sorry Juniper,there are some loose ends that we have to take care of before leaving. We'll be right back!"

Juniper waved at him smiling softly. "Sure, Apollo. I'll wait."

Apollo followed Athena to the nearby vista point to mount Mitama, deserted at the moment. Apollo shivered in the wind, still chilly despite the impending summer, then he crossed his arms and spoke.

"So?"

"So, ehmm, I take you want to talk about the boss?"

In a different situation, Apollo would have teased her, but he was tired, frustrated, and now he was losing his temper.

"Yes, Athena. I know that you perceived something, and I want to know what is it."

Athena sighed. "I don't know how to tell you...listen, without doing a complete analysis, I can't be certain at 100% of what I heard, so..."

"So? The big four are anger, fear, surprise and happiness, Athena. Which one?"

"I..." Athena was really uneasy. She lowered her gaze. " It was... happiness."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Apollo was shocked. "Mr. Wright is HAPPY that I don't know where my mother is?"

"B-but! Maybe there's a reason!"

"Like what?" He said, putting his hands on his hips.

Athena racked her brain. "Maybe he's so proud of you, that he considers you a son, and he doesn't want another parental figure around?"

Apollo slapped his forehead with his palm. "Athena, that's... crazy. Even for Mr. Wright. Besides, my bracelet reacted, so he was lying."

The girl shook her head, confused. "Then I really don't know... Ehy!" she suddenly smiled, confident. "What if he managed to find her, and want to surprise you?"

"Uhm, maybe..." Apollo was calming down. "No, that doesn't make sense either. I'm leaving tomorrow,when he wants to surprise me? At the airport?"

Athena looked at him thoughtfully. "Darn, you're right... it doesn't add up. But what if your mother is in Khura'in? You get down from the plane, and she's there to welcome you!"

Apollo shook his head, with a sad smile. " Don't get my hopes up, Tiger..."

Then he seemed to find a new resolve. "Well, Mr. Wright will take me to the airport tomorrow... I'll confront him on the way."

"No, Apollo! I have a bad feeling about this!

Apollo looked at her, doubtful. "A bad feeling?"

Athena seemed anxious. "Something in my guts. Look, I know you...and I know the boss. Both of you don't know when to drop a bone, if you truly care about it. That's great in court, but it's dangerous in this situation. You already risked to lose your friendship because of that sleazy politician... please, don't take this risk again."

Apollo was grinding his teeth. "So, what should I do?"

"Let me handle this, Apollo. Let me talk to the boss... calmly. I'm not involved and I'm exceptional in psychology" Apollo snorted, she winked to him. "so I know I can get something out of him, sooner or later. Just give me some time..."

"How much?" interrupted him abruptly.

She scratched her neck, thinking. "Uhmm, three months?"

"THREE MONTHS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" shouted he, "NO WAY!"

"Ok, ok! W-what about one month? A little, insignificant, brief month? You waited for years, what's the big deal with a pesky month?"

Apollo, that was unknowingly keeping his breath, exhaled. "A month. Ok. After that, I'll call Mr. Wright... or maybe channel my father. It is time, after all."

"Deal!" Athena smiled, and extended her hand.

Apollo accepted it, and shook it. "Don't disappoint me, Tiger. I'm counting on you!"

"Don't worry!" Athena looked Apollo in his eyes, " You're Apollo Justice and you're fine! You will be fine!"

"Yeah," Apollo was smiling again. "I'll be fine!"


	3. The Departure

_Hello folks! Here is chapter 3. Originally, it was Phoenix that should have taken Apollo to the airport, but canonically he doesn't even own a driver's licence, so I had to arrange it differently. It's a shame, because I wanted to write some puns about his driving skills and his car, that was supposed to be a decrepit Toyota Cresta, that he should have bought from a retired vice principal...ring any bells? ;)  
Anyway, enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Departure**

May 23 8.00 AM Road to the airport

Apollo was seated in the back of a taxi,next to his mentor . Half asleep, he glanced at the cloudy sky. A light rain was tapping on the window. Apollo yawned."What time is it, Mr. Wright?"

"It's 8, Apollo." Phoenix turned briefly to him. "Don't worry, your flight is at 9, right? "

"Yeah, but you didn't need to accompany me to the airport, boss. I could go on my own."

Phoenix smirked. "After the bus debacle, I thought that was better to tag along!"

Apollo glared at him. "Oh, shut up! You almost forgot your whole luggage before going to Khura'in!"

"True" conceded Phoenix, "but I didn't run after a bus while shouting HOLD IT! with my Chords of steel. Athena was laughing so hard that I feared she was going to puke!"

The younger attorney snorted. "I just forgot that I didn't have enough clothes to stay in Khura'in..."

"And law books. And money. And you still had to turn off light and water in your apartment, empty your fridge, say goodbye to a lot of friends..."

"Ok, ok, I got it! I wasn't thinking straight, ok? I had just taken a life-changing decision!"

Phoenix nodded, trying to hold back the laughters. " Right, your dramatic moment was impressive. You were looking ready to rebuild Khura'in legal system by yourself! Too bad that you ruined everything by chasing our bus screaming!"

Apollo was really, really close to broke his promise to Athena.

"Fine, you're right! It was ridiculous! I was ridiculous! Can we speak about something else, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix looked at Apollo's furious expression. "Ehy, I'm just teasing you, Apollo, I didn't mean to provoke you."

But Apollo had found something to use against his mentor. "That's fine. Now, why don't you tell me about your blind date?"

Phoenix groaned. " I taught you the trade too well, I see."

"Indeed. "

"It was a disaster. The two girls that Larry invited were college freshman. They clearly weren't interested, and I told him, but he didn't listen. Of course."

Phoenix took off his badge, and started polishing it. "So, he was convinced that they were madly in love with him...and decided to take them out to dinner in the most expensive french restaurant around."

Apollo laughed."That was the right time to make a break for it, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook his head. "It's not so easy with Larry. If I left him alone, hell knows what could happen. So, I swallowed up my objections and had dinner with them. Those brats ordered two lobster **each** , Apollo. Can you believe it?"

"Whoa, were they that hungry?"

"No, they ate the first, but hardly touched the second. So Larry and I helped them, and that was the only pleasant time of the evening."

Apollo was getting interested. "What happened next?"

Phoenix shrugged. " What do you think? They graciously let us- meaning me - pay the bill. Larry obviously forgot his wallet. Then they ditched us up with some flimsy excuse."

"Then maybe you should have come to the party. Worst case scenario, Trucy would have tricked you to pass some time alone with Ms. Fey. What's the big deal?"

Phoenix scowled. " You need to be more far-sighted, Apollo. That would have encouraged her, and who knows how that might turn out. But, about the party" The veteran lawyer quickly changed subject, " how was it? Edgeworth couldn't make it, he's so busy that he can't even set his foot outside the office. Did Gavin and Blackquill come?"

"Gavin did, but passed most of the night on the phone. Blackquill didn't show up, Athena didn't even manage to reach him. Ema too, she's still in Khura'in. All the other guests were there, I think."

Phoenix nodded, while gazing at the now nearby airport building "Hard times ahead for the prosecutor office. Actually, it's surprising that your rival was able to come. Did you have fun?"

Apollo decided to answer with a half-truth. "Not at the beginning, but the fireworks were really beautiful, and we all decided to have a drink on the way back. And before you ask, yes, I watched over Trucy. She didn't get any booze."

Phoenix smiled. "I don't know where I could find a better guardian than you."

Apollo shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "Please Mr. Wright, no more guilt. It was already sad to see her cry today, I don't really need to have other regrets."

"She...really cares for you, but she will get through." Phoenix gave him a sideways glance. "Furthermore, I hold you to your promise. You will come back, will you?"

Apollo scratched his head. "Sure, sooner or later. It will take a year or two to restore Khura'in legal system, at least to a decent state, but after that there's nothing that holds me there."

Phoenix smiled. "Good. We'll be waiting for you." the driver stopped the car in the parking and the veteran lawyer turned to his protege. "Do you need help with the luggage, Apollo?"

The young attorney stepped out of the car, got the suitcase from the trunk, and looked at Phoenix. "Nah Mr. Wright, I'm good from here. Thanks for the company, and for paying the fare." He remained still, looking at his mentor through the window. "Ehm, boss..is there something else you need me to know?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "Mmh, not that I..." he slapped his forehead. " Oh, right! How could I forget?" he gave a knotted white plastic bag to Apollo.

The younger lawyer weighed it. "What's this?"

"The first four seasons of the Steel Samurai, high quality. Rayfa seems interested in "compare the foreign imitation with the original" and Maya is happy to help. Of course, I didn't report her exact words." Phoenix cackled.

Apollo remained silent, with a stone face. "If that's all, I'd go now. Farewell, Mr. Wright."

"Goodbye Apollo! Don't forget to call Trucy as soon as you land!"

Apollo was already walking away. Phoenix looked at him. _He's more shaken about this journey than he lets on._

May 23 7:45 PM Sahdmadhi Law Offices

".. yeah, my plane got delayed, and my suitcase was inspected by the police.. wait a minute." Apollo pushed the old door of the offices with his elbow, finally opening it with a loud creak. "This? This is the damn door of Dhurke's office." He brought in his battered suitcase, keeping the phone with his right hand; then he closed the door and sat on the couch.

"No, luckily not. Ema came to the airport to help me. She's surprisingly strong, you know?"

Suddenly, he puffed. "Nahyuta? Seems he's too busy for **anything**. Not only he didn't come to meet me, but he also failed to find me a place to sleep. Ema has Inga's room, with that glorious feather bed, but me?"

He imitated the regent voice: " _There should be a couch in my father's office._ Really? He calls me here, and can't even find a hotel room for me?"

"Yes, is **that** bad. There's no shower here, it's incredibly damp and right now I don't have the money to rent a room."

"Thanks, Trucy. Appreciate it. Tell your dad to let me know as soon as he finds something."

He yawned. "Yes? I'm all ears."

He sighed. "Ok, I give in. As soon I have some free time, I'll visit the palace and speak to Amara."

"And to Rayfa. Ok."

He listened to the phone, wiping off the sweat from his forehead."Oh?"

"Really? That's great! I'll gladly meet her, every familiar face is welcome and my khurainese is still rusty. Ema told me that our catch-up will have to wait, she's teaching forensic to the local police."

"Of course I will. Now that I think about it, Is she old enough to come here alone?"

He raised his left hand."Hey now, no pun intended! Sorry. Anyway, I'll help her as much as I can."

He softly smiled. "You too,Trucy. Take care."

He turned off the phone, and looked wearily at the office. "What an awful beginning."


	4. Of Attorneys and Spirit Mediums

_Hello folks. Chapter 4 it's here! And with a little change. From now on, this will be **The Backstage** , where I write about the insights of the previous chapter, and some general opinions about the saga! So, there is not much to speak of in chapter 3, except the one-sided phone call with Trucy. I plan to do more of these ,I believe they are an interesting way to inform the readers, without spoonfeeding them. Of course, sometimes it will be necessary to write the traditional ones, especially when the dialogue is key to understand the story. On a more general note, I hated how all the character development that Capcom did for Phoenix in AJ:AA was dumped in the later games. This is why I intend to bring the Machiavellian, grey-eminence Phoenix back in this story. You'll see. ;)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:Of Attorneys and Spirit Mediums**

June 3 12.10 AM Justice Law Offices

"Sorry folks, is lunch break now. Please come back at 14.15!"

Ignoring the many protests from the line Apollo put the break sign on the door and get back in the office, and drop on the couch.

Without noticing, he began dozing. Ten minutes later someone shook him. "Wake up, AJ!"

"Who? Wha.." Apollo rubbed his eyes. "Datz? What are you doing here? And where did you come from?"

Datz Are'bal, with his usual grin, pointed to the back door. "From the sewer entrance, AJ! It's faster!"

Apollo yawned. "If you say so.."

Datz looked at him. "I wanted to see how you're holding up. How's life?"

"Too much work, too little sleep, no fun." mumbled the attorney.

Datz laughed. "You're too serious AJ! Close the office for a day, take a walk, or just sleep!"

"You didn't see the line, you think all that people would leave me waltz outside with a smile on their face?"

Datz put his hands behind his head. "AJ, those people lived without attorneys for 23 years, they can handle a day more!And," stated him, "you should find a real house. The office isn't so bad, but if you stay here too long, you'll catch rheumatism,trust me!"

Apollo drank his umpteenth cup of coffee. "I'm not sleeping here anymore. Mrs. Inmee kindly offered me a room in her house."

Datz gaped his mouth, fazed."AJ, are you crazy to stay there? That was the room of that Zeh'lot guy!"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, the Kee'ra impersonator. He was killed by Mrs. Inmee, in self defense."

"Exactly AJ! He's dead!"

The attorney raised his eyebrow. "So?"

"So his spirit will haunt you if you sleep in his bed!"

"Really?" Said Apollo, slightly worried. " But he wasn't killed in my room, right?"

"No, it happened in our old hideout, but..."

"Then I think I'll risk. Moreover, Mrs. Inmee told me that he never touched the bed, he used to sleep on the floor."

Datz shrugged."I would look for another place to live, but if you want to risk a curse, be my guest!"

"I'm more concerned about little Faitah. His yells could put to shame my Chords of Steel, and he likes to perform at night. It takes forever to calm him down."

Datz sit on the table, moving away Apollo's files. "You're helping her with Faitah? Nice of you."

Apollo shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't really have a choice. It's impossible to sleep as long as he cries, so what does it matter?" He crossed his arms. "And what about you? What are you up to, Datz?"

The former soldier gave him a thumbs up. "You'll never guess,AJ! Yuty has appointed me intelligence operative! I'm a secret agent!"

The attorney barred his eyes. "WHAT?" _For real?_

Datz nodded. "Yup!"

"And why," asked Apollo, "he took this decision?"

Datz turned serious. "Yuty is going through Inga's database in these days. It seems that the old crook hired a lot of strange people in the last years, especially in the police and in the royal guard. We fear that those people may turn on us now that he doesn't keep them on a leash anymore, or that they could be bought by foreign powers to kidnap Amara...or Rayfa ,so they need to be dealt with."

The lawyer nodded. "It makes sense. Spirit channeling is the only thing the keeps Khura'in independent.."

At that moment, the front door opened. "Hey!" Apollo got up. "It's lunch break! Wait outside..."

A royal guard entered in the office. "Sir? Are you Apollo Hustice? "

Apollo frowned. " I'm Apollo **J** ustice."

The guard ignored the correction, and saluted. "A message from His Grace, Prince Regent Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. He orders you to come to the Royal Palace tomorrow at 5.30 AM. He suggests you to find a good reason for your inexcusable delay." He handed over a sealed letter to Apollo and quickly left the building.

The attorney opened the envelope, and read the official invitation. "Why should I find a reason? I'm doing exactly what he told me."

Datz shrugged, eating a lizard he had in his pocket. "Dunno. It happened the same thing to me one or two times, he scolded me for no reason. Yuty can be strange, at times."

The former rebel looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, I'll better be going. Yuty doesn't tolerate tardiness. Say hello to everyone overseas from me, 'kay? Especially that Maya chick."

Apollo slapped his forehead. "DAMN! I totally forgot about that!"

Datz stopped in his tracks. "What did you forget, AJ?"

Apollo pointed at him. "Datz, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, AJ. Shoot."

Apollo glanced at the door. "Please, go out through the front door and change the sign with the one in the corner. I really have to take the day off now!"

The soldier smiled. "Only this? No big deal."

Apollo smirked, stepping in the sewer entrance. "You think? Tell that to the crowd out there."

Leaving a now slightly scared Datz to deal with his clients, the lawyer ran to the manhole exit.

June 3 12.35 AM Tehm'pul Temple

 _Trucy is going to kill me. She sent me at least_ _ **three**_ _mails, and reminded me to go to the airport just yesterday!_

Apollo looked around gasping, in the square in front of the temple.

 _Trucy didn't write me where she stays, but it should be in the Temple. Not a lot of lodgings for foreigners here, and hotels should be too expensive for her._

At last, he spotted something, and smiled. _Heh, I'd recognize those braids everywhere._

Getting close, Apollo heard a man yelling at someone, that answered with a shaking voice.

"I...sorry...cart!"

Apollo took action.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"Mr. Apollo!" Pearl Fey, that was trying to speak to a furious bearded man, looked relieved at the young lawyer.

Apollo smiled. "Hello Pearl. Sorry for the delay. Can I help you here?"

"Yes, please!" Pearl indicated a fallen cart of magatah'mans,with a sorry expression. "I stumbled on that cart. I tried to apologize to that man, but he doesn't seem to understand!"

"Don't worry" replied Apollo, confident. "I'll settle this."

Apollo reached the man and began to speak in khurainese. The trader immediately directed his fury to him, and kept on arguing until Apollo gave him at sizeable amount of dhamas.

Apollo walked back to Pearl, smiling. "See? No problem!"

Pearl looked timidly at him. "Mr. Apollo, I should pay, I was the one to spill those snacks..."

Apollo shook his head, speaking gently. " Don't worry about it, Pearl. I have to make up for not meeting you at the airport!"

The medium bowed her head. "Oh, it was no problem. I took a taxi. I'm sorry I have worried you."

Apollo had an idea. "You know what? I'm taking you out for lunch! My treat!"

 _Maybe, just maybe, if Pearl tells Trucy I was a gentleman, she won't scold me..._

Pearl surprised opened her mouth, immediately covering it with her hand. " Oh no, Mr. Apollo! You already paid that man for me! I've taken advantage of your kindness!"

Apollo gently shook his head. "Please Pearl, I insist. It's no bother for me, in fact, I'd really like to talk a bit with you. You're the first familiar face I see in days!"

Pearl blushed slightly, then nodded, with a small smile. "Thank you very much, Mr. Apollo."

Apollo began walking in an alleyway, followed by the young medium. "I found a small, nice restaurant not far from here, in the Bazaar area. I hope you like the local food." _It's kinda cheap, but it looks fancy. And the cherry on top is that the food it's good too!"_ Apollo did a twisted smile. " _Delightfully devilish, Apollo!"_

Pearl, oblivious to the not-so-sinister plot of the attorney, was looking around. "I don't mind, Mr. Apollo. Moreover, Mystic Maya always says that free food is the best food!"

He chuckled. " She's right, but I miss home food sometimes." He scratched his head, thinking. "Maybe I could make something, once in a while. The office has a small kitchen, and I cook decent steaks."

Pearl,sensing a chance to repay the attorney's kindness, jumped in. "If you like sweets, I can bake you a cake!"

Aside from chocolate, Apollo didn't have a sweet tooth, but knew that it would have been rude to reject the offer. "That would be great! Maybe we can arrange a home cooked dinner in the office, what do you say?"

The girl happily nodded. "This is a great idea!"

The attorney stopped in front of an old, but cozy house, built in the traditional khurainese style.

"Here we are!" Apollo preceded Pearl in the restaurant, and was greeted by a waiter.

"Horn Head! It's good to see you're not alone today! Usual table?"

Apollo grimaced. "Yes Yohku, thanks." Pearl chuckled. "Horn head?"

He shrugged. "Courtesy of Her Benevolence, princess Rayfa. She gave me this nickname, and it spread like wildfire. Either the khurainese people like nicknames or they like to make fun of me."

"I think it's cool." replied politely the girl.

After sitting at the table and ordering lunch, Apollo continued the conversation. "So, Trucy told me that you're here for training, right?

Pearl, that was looking at the furniture, returned her gaze to the attorney. "Yes. Mystic Maya advised me that it would be useful to develop my skills here, as she did." The young medium straightened her back. "Mystic Maya told me that there is nothing more that I can learn in Kurain." She added, with a glint of proudness.

Apollo smiled at her. "Well, Mr. Wright told me that you're a prodigy in spirit channeling, and this is definitive proof, I'd say. After all, Ms. Fey began this training in January, and she's 28, right? This is really impressive!"

Pearl blushed deeply, and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Mr. Apollo, you're overestimating me! I'm not doing the same training course of Mystic Maya."

"Even so, you channeled your first spirit at 8, right?" Apollo had studied the history of channeling during the flight, thinking that it would have been useful. "Do you know that it's incredibly rare? The most powerful mediums in Khura'in hardly ever managed to channel a spirit before their tenth birthday!"

Pearl blushed even more. "Ooohhh! Really? This is so flattering!"

Apollo grinned. "So, when you will begin the training?"

"To be honest, I don't know." The girl said, chewing her finger. " After Abbot Inmee's death, and the head monk arrest, the temple it's in disarray. They told me that it will take at least one week before they can name a successor to the high priest, and until then all the courses are suspended."

The attorney nodded, with a serious expression. "Understandable. What do you plan to do in the meantime? The capital deserves a sight-seeing tour, and if you're interested I could ask my friend Ahlbi to guide you."

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Apollo, but I'm afraid that's not possible. Mystic Maya asked him the same thing a week ago, but she told me that he's busy for the whole month with tourist groups from..." she tried to recall. " Zheng Fa, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah...that's unfortunate. I would gladly accompany you, but..."

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Apollo!" She interrupted him, with a determined look. "I worked with Mr. Nick, so I know very well how attorneys can be overwhelmed by work!"

The girl continued. "Actually, if you need help at the office,like for cleaning,you just need to ask!"

Apollo was really tempted. He remembered how neat was Wright Anything Agency during Pearl's visit, and remembered even better how it was before...and after. " Are you sure this doesn't bother you?"

The girl shook her head. "Not at all!"

Apollo rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Then, welcome aboard. Come whenever you want!"

"I can start tomorrow."

"Deal! Oh...I have to go to the palace tomorrow morning, but I can give you the spare key if you want."

"You're giving me the key to your office?" replied Pearl, surprised.

The attorney nodded, with a friendly smile. "Of course! I know I can trust you. We can swing by the office after lunch, if you're free, so I can show you the way."

"Of course!" answered Pearl, gleefully. In the meanwhile, the waiter brought their food. "Thank goodness! I'm really hungry.."

Apollo chuckled. "I can see how Ms. Fey rubbed on you. But I agree: let's dig in!"


	5. The Proposal

**_The Backstage:_** _Hello guys! I'm a bit late this time, but chapter five it's here! So, in the previous chapter Apollo moved to the Inmee household, but it's not a very comfortable place, I imagine that it's an isolated house, somewhat far from the center of the capital. Maybe that's one of the reasons for which he forgot a very important guest...yeah, probably many of you already guessed the (underrated) pairing of this story. I must say that I never thought about Pearl and Apollo before, but it's not that far fetched. They have a similar personality IMHO, so it's a good match for me. I'm sure you get the reference in Apollo's dialogue, I just **had** to put it! After all, Pearl **did** have an unforgettable luncheon! ;D  
_

 **Chapter 5: The Proposal**

June 4 5.31 AM Royal Palace Courtyard

 _Why? Why I'm always late?_

Apollo was exhausted. He leaned on a pillar, reassured to have reached his destination.

 _I got up early_ _ **precisely**_ _not to be late and come here at my pace... only to make a wrong turn!_

He took a deep breath and approached the guard in front of Nahyuta's office. "Good morning. I'm Apollo Justice, the Regent is waiting for me." He handed out the invitation.

The guard inspected the missive, then, without a word, indicated him the door.

Apollo raised his hand to knock. "Come in."

The attorney was intrigued. _Did he hear my voice, or..?_ He opened the door and stepped in a large and luxurious office, dimly lit.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi was sitting at a carved wooden desk with two metal chairs in front of it, looking calmly at a scroll.

"Good morning, Nahyuta."

The regent kept reading the document. "You're late, Apollo."

Uncertain if he could sit down or was supposed to stand up, the lawyer decided to remain still. "I'm sorry, I made a wrong turn."

Nahyuta sighed, and shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Sit down now, you already wasted too much time and we have a lot to speak about.

Apollo opened his mouth, but ultimately decided that a snarky remark wasn't a good idea, and closed it.

Once seated, Nahyuta finally put the scroll away and gave him a cold look. "Let's cut to the chase, Apollo: what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm doing my job. Defending people in courtoom, investigating..."

The regent narrowed his eyes. "Your job? That's funny. I believed I asked you to help me reforming Khura'in legal system."

Apollo wasn't understanding. "Ehm...y-yeah?"

The prosecutor was livid. "And how you plan to do that, if you spend all your time working as an attorney?"

Apollo was getting upset too. "I don't know. You never called me after my arrival, so I began to work on my own."

The regent put his right hand on his chest. " **I** was supposed to call you? Maybe you really have a putrid brain, after all."

"You asked for my help, so yes, I think **you** were supposed to call me." replied the attorney.

"SATORHA!" Nahyuta slammed his fist on the desk. "Do you have any idea of what I'm doing here? I'm the REGENT, Apollo! I'm running this kingdom!"

"Alone?" said Apollo, taken aback.

"Yes, alone! Mother is still too weak, and Rayfa..." Nahyuta closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "...is too young to help me with most of my duties. She's not cooperating much anyway."

He looked at Apollo. "But enough complaints. From tomorrow on, you will come to this office every day, and we will examine every law that is actually enacted in Khura'in. Then we will change them to reach a balance between defence and prosecution. You have books about the legal system of your homeland, I assume?"

The lawyer nodded. "Yes, I had brought as many as I could."

"Good."

"But what about my clients?"

Nahyuta leaned back on the chair. "You will offer your legal services in the afternoon and in the evening. We will work together from 6.00 to 13.00."

Apollo frowned. "Glad to hear that, but I still have too many cases, Nahyuta. I will have to turn down some of them."

"No, you won't." replied the regent with a firm tone. "Take on the most critical and postpone the others. We can't restore faith in attorneys if you start to turn down people in need. I already repealed the DC act, so in the next months some of our old attorneys that have left the country should come back to Khura'in, and you will be able to steer some of your clients to them."

"It's still too much for me alone, Nahyuta!" protested Apollo.

Nahyuta sighed, and shook his head. "Then hire someone. Your mentor is usually surrounded by assistants and co-workers, no? Follow his example."

"Ok, I will. Now, if there's nothing else.." Apollo stood up.

The regent looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

The attorney rubbed his head. "Well, you said that we will begin tomorrow, so..."

The shadow of a smirk appeared on Nahyuta's face. " I did, but you still have to make up for your delay. Sit down and get comfortable, today we have to look in the loopholes of the Divination Séance."

Apollo sat down again, disheartened.

June 4 10.46 PM Justice Law Offices

Apollo was in front of the door, mumbling while searching his key. "Nahyuta is a robot...it's the only possible explanation...I just need evidence..."

He found the key, but the lock was already open. _Huh?_

He slowly turned the doorknob and entered the office. The place was completely different. Every spot was polished, the cobwebs were gone and the same happened to the big spider that Apollo decided to ignore in the darkest corner. Even the sheets of the two couches had been changed.

 _Wow, this is...incredible. She did all of this in one day?_

Apollo noticed that Pearl was lying on the closest couch. After years dealing with the worst possible situations, the lawyer's mind raced.

 _Oh..did she faint?...Or...?...Please, be asleep! Just be asleep!_

He rushed by her side, and heard her snoozing. He closed his eyes, relieved. _Thank you, god of the usually unlucky lawyers. And is that..food?_

On the table there was some dishes of meat and vegetables and a ewer full of green tea.

 _She's really caring,_ thought Apollo smiling.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Pearl? Wake up, Pearl." He whispered.

The medium slowly opened her eyes. "Mr. Apollo? Sorry, I fell asleep...what time is it?" She asked, alarmed.

Apollo checked his phone. "Ten minutes to eleven. And I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't know you were still here..."

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed her. "The temple close the doors at ten! I can't get back!" Pearl was clearly troubled.

Apollo turned pale, feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry... can't you wake someone up?"

Pearl, on the verge of tears, shook her head. "N-no! It would be so shameful! The t-temple is really strict on rules!"

The lawyer scratched his chin, thinking. "It's also a problem if you don't spend the night at the temple?"

"Mmm? N-no...I don't think there is a rule against that. Sometimes the younger acolytes visit their home."

"Then, where is the problem?" Apollo opened his arms. "You can sleep here! It's the least I can do to thank you!"

Pearl was heartened. "Really? Thanks, Mr. Apollo!" She started to think, blushing slightly. "However, is this appropriate? For me to sleep in a house with a man...what would Mystic Maya think?"

Apollo feared that reasoning. "Don't worry about that, Pearl! I can go to sleep in Mrs. Inmee house! It's not a problem, at all!" He lied.

 _And here I have another thirty minutes of walking, at least one concert by Faitah, and an_ _ **extremely**_ _early alarm for tomorrow morning._

"But I don't want to bother you!" Said the girl, determined. "I g-guess that for a single night it won't be a problem. And by the way," she continued, with an innocent smile, "I trust you, Mr. Apollo."

"Thanks a lot, Pearl!" answered the attorney, relieved. He sat on the couch, looking at the food."And thanks also for the dinner! Care to join me?"

The medium giggled. "You're really kind, but I've eaten already. I hope you'll like it!"

Apollo took a spoonful of what looked like chicken stew, cautiously. _I hope that Pearl's cooking is better than her drawings.._

It wasn't half bad. "Mmmm, tasty! My compliments to the chef!"

Pearl shook her head, smiling. "It was nothing, really!"

Apollo suddenly saw her in a new light. _Nahyuta is right,_ he thought, _maybe_ _I should really follow in the footsteps of Mr. Wright._

He put down the spoon, embarassed. "Pearl, can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded. "Of course, Mr. Apollo."

"I-It's just an idea, mind you." He stuttered,"But... I'm having a hard time in working with all my clients alone, and I thought that, if you have time, and of course if you're interested..."

Pearl looked at him, nervously. "Yes?"

Apollo rubbed his head. "Well...would you like to be my assistant?"

For the girl, this was almost a marriage proposal..but Apollo had no way of knowing.

That's why when he saw her frozen in place with her mouth wide open, he thought the worst.

 _Oh no! Did I worded that wrong? Did she get the wrong idea?_ He ran for cover. "O-obviously, it's just a silly idea! Really, don't think anything of it! Instead, how was your day? The weather is great today, isn't it?"

"I accept." The girl looked at him, seriously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I accept, Mr. Apollo. But you will have to treat me with respect!" she ordered, pointing her finger at him.

Apollo was baffled by the change in the girl. "O-of course. That goes without saying."

The medium relaxed, and extended her right hand, with a small smile. "I will hold to your promise."

Apollo took her hand, still uncertain of what had just happened. "It's a deal, then! Of course, I will pay you..."

"Pay me?" The girl shook her head, severely. "No, this won't do! However" she continued, with the index finger on her chin, "You could take me out to dinner sometime."

The attorney was even more surprised. "Um, ok. As you wish."

"Good!" The medium brought her hands together, pleased. "My training course should be in the morning, so I will be busy until 13.00. After that, I'll come here to help you!"

"This is perfect for me, I work with the Regent in the morning, but what about the afternoon?" Inquired Apollo.

Pearl made one of her rare confident smiles. "The afternoon is for self meditation and study, but I shouldn't need those."

The lawyer chuckled. "Getting cocky, are we? But from a prodigy, I don't expect anything less!"


	6. Before the Storm

_**The** **Backstage:** Hello people! I'm having some troubles in RL, so it will take more time to publish, but I will try my best not to keep you waiting too long. So, in chapter 5 Apollo meets Nahyuta, that is REALLY busy. I think that managing a kingdom alone would justify being an asshole, even if Khura'in is supposed to be a tiny realm. Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed Apollo's proposal! I've been mulling over it for some days, wondering about the possible reaction of Phoenix, Trucy and Maya, that would know about Pearl's romantic ideas, but in the end, I thought that many years have passed, and Pearl more or less dropped the subject, so they would be happy to know that they get along, and that's about it. Again, if you have different opinions, let me know!_

 **Chapter 6:Before the storm**

June 21 6.00 PM Wright Anything Agency

Athena was staring at the door of the bathroom, trying to calm down. _I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine. I can do this. I am an excellent psychologist. I can take on the boss. Apollo did, and won. I can too. Simon can kiss my ass!_

The girl called prosecutor Blackquill to get a pep talk, but the words of the samurai had the opposite effect.  
 _You want to go against Wright-dono? That's a folly,Cykes-dono. Your blade is not sharp enough, nor are you prepared to face such an opponent. If you want to have a fair fight with him, you need much more experience._

 _You'll see, Simon! I'll show you!_

After a few deep breaths, she opened the door.

Phoenix was sitting in his chair, casually flipping through a magazine.

 _Here's my chance!_

She put up her best smile, and reached the veteran attorney. "Boss? Do you have a minute?"

Phoenix gladly put the magazine away and turned to his disciple. "Of course, Athena. What's on your mind?"

Athena put a hand on Widget, and the other behind her back. "Boss, I was thinking about Jove, Apollo's father..."

Phoenix focused on her. "Mmm?"

The girl shifted her weight. "Now that we know his name, couldn't we try looking for his mother? I mean, she's probably dead, but that could give closure to Apollo, right?"

Phoenix's eyes were piercing her. She lowered her head. Then the boss spoke.

"This is the fourth time in these weeks that you bring up Apollo's family. What's your game, Athena?"

"I'm just worried about him, boss. He lost so much, so quickly..."

"Your concern is commendable, Athena, but this is not your business, nonetheless." Phoenix's voice was calm, but adamant.

Taken aback, the girl tried her last card. "Boss, if you know something about Apollo's mother.."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be supposed to tell you."

"Not me, but him! Don't you think he deserves the truth?"

Phoenix frowned. "Do you think that I don't want what's best for him, Athena?" His voice was now low and cold.

 _Holy shit! Who are you? And why you never come out in trials?_ The girl was quaking in her boots.

"I...I just want him to be happy!"

Phoenix returned to his normal demeanor. "We all want that, Athena. This is why I don't want you to dig up old ghosts, that would only trouble him."

Athena sighed, defeated. "I understand, Mr. Wright." The girl turned to the door. " I think that I'll go home, now."

Phoenix nodded. "This is the right decision, Athena. Don't worry about the office, I'll lock up." The junior attorney nodded, and began walking.

"Oh, Athena? One last thing."

She turned to her boss, expectantly. "Yes?"

"Not a word about this to Trucy. She's somewhat impressionable about this kind of things, and I don't want her to get unduly concerned." Said Phoenix with a threatening tone.

"As you say, boss." muttered her.

 _So much for the "excellent psychologist!_ thought the girl in anger, as soon as she got out the building. _Sorry, Apollo. I let you down...but I got something out of the boss, at least._

She watched the sunset with a heavy heart. _This is big. Really, really big._

June 21 9.30 PM Justice Law Offices

"Should I put the next season, Apollo?"

Apollo relunctantly pull out his right arm from under a large blanket and checked his watch. "If you want to stay here tonight, sure."

Pearl pondered the decision for a moment, then placed another DVD in the player. The glorious theme of the Steel Samurai began to play.

Apollo cackled. "That stuff is jurassic, but still work like a charm. I was sure that it was going to melt down after the first season!"

Pearl joined him on the couch, and shrugged. "I like it. The less it has to do with computers, the better." The girl then wrapped herself in the blanket with the attorney.  
Apollo was quite satisfied of how things were going. The job was hard as ever, but with the medium's help was manageable. Evenings were slightly dull, as there weren't a lot of fun places in Khura'in, but he and Pearl were happy to spend them together, cooking, playing games, watching the Steel Samurai (Rayfa got bored quickly of it), and one time they even went ice-skating.

It wasn't long that Apollo noticed that the young medium was shivering. "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yes, A-a-Apollo!" lied the response, the attorney took off his part of the blanket and used it to wrap the girl. "He-hey!"

"You're cold, and the heating isn't working properly." _Damn old office, drafty and wet!_ "So you're taking all the blanket. No arguing."

Pearl wanted to protest, but she liked the added heat too much. "W-what about you?"

Apollo was rummaging in one of the boxes. "I have a secret weapon! Well, kind of."

He finally found Juniper's sweater. "This will keep me warm!" he wore it, and got back to the couch.

Pearl looked at him, intrigued. "Nice sweater!" Still wrapped in the blanket, she approached the lawyer and looked closely at the clothing. "Whoever did this, has some serious skills!"

"You betcha! It's handmade!"

The girl was genuinely surprised."Wow, you will have paid a lot for it!"

Apollo grinned. "Not a dime! It's a present!"

Pearl got a bit suspicious. "A present? From who?"

The young attorney turned his gaze to the show. "Juniper, an old friend of Athena and a former client of mine." Apollo went on. "Anyway, how do you know so much about knitting, Pearl?"

"Oh, I tried it for some years." Answered the girl, with a shaky voice.

Knowing the disastrous lack of skill of the medium in arts and crafts, the attorney didn't press further.

Unexpectedly, the DVD stopped. Apollo turned, and saw Pearl holding the remote in one hand, and clenching her necklace with the other. She was looking down, avoiding the lawyer's gaze.

"Apollo...I need to ask you something."

"Uhhh...yeah?" answered him, baffled.

"This...Juniper..." The girl began, hesitantly. "Is she..." Pearl held her breath, and looked Apollo in the eyes "your...g-girlfriend?"

"What? No, of course not! She's waaay out of my league!" Said Apollo with a forced laugh.

Pearl exhaled, with a smile. "Ah...I understand."

"Why this question?" Inquired the attorney.

Pearl was fiddling with her hair, looking away. "It seems a meaningful gift to me. She probably took days in making it."

 _Hmmm. She's right. It_ _ **is**_ _top-tier. I'll ask Athena if she knows anything about this..._

The girl pointed the remote at the old TV, but didn't start the video."There's another thing, Apollo...It's a problem if I take a few days of leave, starting tomorrow?"

The attorney nodded. "I don't even pay you, so sure. How many?"

Pearl bit her finger. "Four days? I need to go back home."

"Ahh, you're homesick already?"

"Not exactly...I'm visiting."

Apollo smiled. "Ok, fine. I'll be a bit lost without you, but I can fend off the cases for some day." He winked her.

Pearl giggled. " Apollo, you shouldn't show your weakness in front of a lady!"

"Oh, would you rather hear me say that I don't need you?" retorted the attorney with a playful smirk.

The girl pouted. "That's not what I mean...you and your lawyerish shenaningans!"

Apollo kept teasing her. "Who's more lawyerish, the lawyer or the assistant that follows him?"

"Oh, that's enough!" Answered the medium, starting to blush.

"Now you speak like Rayfa!"

Instead of answering, Pearl took a pillow and chased him, while Apollo ran around the couch, laughing.


	7. A broken family

_**The** **Backstage:** Wow, time flies. I have lost inspiration for a while now, and while I don't expect to regain it soon, I had this chapter almost done and didn't want to leave it standing on my laptop. I don't know when chapter 8 will see the light, so I hope you enjoy this!  
_

 **Chapter 7: A broken family**

June 22 7.00 PM Athena's apartment

Athena was sitting on her bed, the phone in her hands. The number of Apollo was highlighted on the screen. _What should I say?_

" **It's now or never!"** chirped Widget.

"Oh, shut up." The girl pushed the "call" key.

The phone rang four times. For a moment, Athena hoped that her friend was unable to pick up.  
 _Maybe he's busy. Maybe he's out and left the phone at the office..  
_

On the fifth ring, Apollo answered. "Athena? Hello?"

Athena gritted her teeth. "Hey Apollo, it's me!"

"Yeah, I guessed that. How it's going?"

"Everything is fine, more or less. It's a slow day, we have too much free time on our hands."

"Good for you, I can barely breathe."

For ten seconds, neither of them spoke. Then, Athena understood that she could no longer hold it in.

"Apollo... I failed. I'm sorry."

She heard a heavy sigh. "It's ok, Tiger. I know you did what you could."

"Yesterday has been horrible." Athena was still dismayed. "I had already tried to talk about your mother, but he always dodged the issue. So, yesterday I tried a frontal assault."

"Risky. What happened?"

"He.. turned inside out! One moment he his calm and smiling, the next one he is piercing me with cold eyes, threatening me with a low voice..."

"Ah, I hoped you never had to see **that** part of Mr. Wright." Interjected Apollo.

Athena frowned. "Wait, you know about this.. Mr. Hyde side of him?"

"Unfortunately. A gift from my old mentor... it's a long story."

"You never told me!" replied angrily Athena.

"Yes, well, I don't like to talk about it, and the same goes for the boss. It was... a dark time."

"You will have to spill out the beans, someday." warned the girl. "Anyway, he crushed me. But I got something out. Your mother is alive, Apollo. Or at least, the boss believes she is."

"I knew it." Apollo's voice was harsh. "I felt it. How have you forced him to admit it?"

"I didn't. When I told him that your mother was probably dead, I heard a lot of disbelief in his heart.. like he thought that the possibility itself was silly. It was only for a second, but it was there alright." Athena shook her head. "It's all I could do. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Tiger." Said Apollo, reassuringly. "We're talking about the Turnabout Terror here. No, to know for certain that my mother is alive... it's already an impressive achievement, Athena. I will channel my father... and with his help, I'm going to find her."

The girl sighed. "I wish I could have done more."

"Now, I **do** have something completely unrelated that you could help me with.." asked him, with an awkward voice.

"Of course! Tell me everything!"

"So, these days I put on Juniper's sweater a lot of times.."

Athena was intrigued. "Yeeeees?"

"And I thought, heck, this is a lot of work for her..."

"Aaaand?"

"Well, it is.. maybe... possible that she..."

"What?" Said Athena, worked up.

"Erm... perhaps she could be... interested in me?"

"EVVIVA! WOOHOO!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "I won! Trucy will have to leave me be for a whole month! Thank you Apollo! Thanks!"

"What the hell are you saying?" replied the man, astonished.

"The bet! Trucy and I made a bet in December, she was certain that it would take at least one year for you to realize, but I trusted your sensitivity and now I have won!" said Athena happily.

"Of course, this still makes you denser than a cinder block, but who cares? For all of July, Athena Cykes is a free woman! "

"Wait!" cried Apollo, "You mean that she really..."

"Of course, you dunce! Junie has a BIG crush on you!"

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Athena, that was calming down. "It's so self evident that even her acquaintances noticed."

"Really?" answered him, surprised. "But... I never... there is no evidence!" he claimed.

"Ha! Evidence? I got tons!" The girl cleared her throat.

"First: Christmas eve, party at the office: she stayed **all** the evening under the mistletoe, waiting for you."

"Huh?" said Apollo, shocked. "I thought she was feeling sick and had to go to the bathroom!" He rubbed his head. "I didn't even notice the mistletoe."

"Well, ain't that a surprise!" replied the girl, snorting."Second: Valentine's Day. She sent you that huge box of chocolate."

"WHAAAT?" the horned attorney sounded desperate. "You mean, that box wasn't for the whole office?"

Athena chuckled. "No, Apollo, it was only for you."

"I can't believe it!" moaned him. "Trucy ate half of it! I **dreamed** that chocolate for days!"

Unmoved by her coworker despair, she went on. "Third: the Cherry Blossom. She told you at least three times how nice it would have been to have a picnic."

"I honestly thought that she wanted to have one with her friends!" argued Apollo.

Athena slapped her forehead. "See? that's why you've never been engaged: even when women throw themselves in your arms, you can't understand them. And don't even think that we are all straightforward like Junie: she's an exception, we're usually much more subtle."

The older lawyer groaned. " So, what I should do now?"

The girl straightened her back. "You're away now, so not much can happen. But, when you will come back, assuming she doesn't grow tired of waiting, you'll have to take a decision. Just don't be a jerk, whatever you choose!"

"Of course. Thanks for the help, Athena."

"Don't mention it."

"I got to go now, tell Trucy she owes me a lot of chocolate!"

Athena giggled. "Will do. Bye!"

June 22 4.15 PM Audience Chamber

Apollo was standing in the middle of the chamber, rubbing his hands. _Why is so cold here? Ga'ran is gone, you don't need the ominous feeling anymore!_

Finally, from an almost invisible side door came out Amara Sigatar Khura'in, followed by Rayfa, that was holding her mother's left arm, while on the other side, the former queen was using a cane as support. _She looks a lot worse than I thought_ , thought Apollo, _but I can't wait anymore._

Amara walked slowly towards the lawyer, stopping a few feet before him.

"Horn head, " she began, "My son told me that you have an urgent favor you want to ask me. Go ahead, then."

"Your Mercifulness, I want to ask you to channel my father, Jove Justice."

Predictably, Rayfa stepped in. "What are you thinking, Horn head? My mother is too weak for this! Absolutely not!"

Apollo bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Your Benevolence, I thought you more than any should understand my situation. I... just want to know who my mother is. You found yours lately, you know what I'm feeling."

"I...do, but you can see the condition of my mother, Horn head!"

Amara chimed in. "Rayfa, I'm not dying. If Horn head agrees to keep the meeting short, I can grant his wish."

The attorney immediately accepted. "Of course. All I need from my father is her name... for now." Rayfa tightened her lips, displeased.

The former queen nodded. "Very well, then. I trust you have your father's photo?"

Apollo hesitated. "Before we start... Your Benevolence, I don't mean to be rude, but this is a... private conversation. Family business.."

Rayfa narrowed her eyes, getting angry. "Horn head, how dare you command me to leave my mother alone?"

Amara tried to calm her. " Rayfa, it's only for... ten minutes?" She looked questioningly at the attorney, that nodded. "It's just a few minutes, Your Benevolence. You can check, if you want."

Rayfa glared at the lawyer, upset. "Since my mother want to do this... five minutes, Horn head. That's more than enough to learn a single name. After that, I'll be back, whether you're finished or not."

"Very well."

Apollo watched the princess leaving the room, then he gave the photo to Amara. "Here it is."

She carefully viewed it, then gave it back. " Good, now I'm ready."

Amara closed her eyes, joined her hands, and began chanting.

"Oh spirit of Jove Justice, slumbering in the Twilight Realm... return now in the world of the living!"

The change was quick. Before Apollo's incredulous eyes, his father emerged, dressed in Amara's attire,panicked, his mouth twisted by his last scream.

"APOLLO! NO!" he cried. A second later, he noticed where he was. "Huh? What?..."

The attorney was frozen. Jove turned to him. "You! What's going on here? Where's my... son?" The bard realized the resemblance. "Who... are you? And where am I?"

Apollo roused himself from wonder, and spoke to his father. "I'm... Apollo. I'm your son. And this is Khura'in royal palace."

"You... you are?" Jove scrutinized his son face. "It's... impossible? Is this a dream, or...?"  
The bard looked at his hands, seeing his dress. "What's this? Where's my jacket?"

"Father... we don't have much time. Amara can't keep up for long."

"Amara? Dhurke's wife? Wait a minute... you mean that he told me the truth? She can really summon the dead? Oh! Am I..?"

"I'm afraid so, father." Spoke gently Apollo.

"Damn." Jove rubbed his head, making it seem that the attorney was looking in a mirror.

"So... are you an angel or something?" asked the musician.

"No, no!" answered dazzled the young lawyer."I'm alive. It's just that... we were able to channel you only now. Some years have passed..."

"How many?"

"Err...now it's 2028."

Jove put his head in his hands. "2028? Holy cow."

Apollo looked at his watch, worried. "Look, father, we've only got few minutes. I will channel you again, with more time on hand, but now I need to ask you something."

Although lost, Jove nodded. "Of course. If I can help you..."

The young attorney gulped. "Father... I want to know my mother's name."

"You don't know?" the musician was even more shocked. " Well, it's no secret... Thalassa. Thalassa Gramarye. But, why you don't know? Where is she?"

As soon as he heard the name, Apollo turned pale, his mind trailed off. He didn't hear his father's questions, nor he heard Rayfa coming back in the chamber.

"Horn head! Time's up!" Rayfa reached the two men, holding a magatama of parting at hand.

The attorney came to his senses too late to stop Rayfa, that had already unceremoniously slapped the magatama in Jove's face. "Ow! Wait!..."

"Rayfa, stop! My father..."

"Your talk with your father can wait, my mother's health cannot." answered her, while looking at the queen. Amara was regaining consciousness, and didn't seem too fatigued. "Horn head, do you have your answer now?"

Apollo nodded at her, with a serious face. " I do. And now I need many more."


End file.
